Sleepy Hollow
by SilverDagger
Summary: Sleepy Hollow version FMA ! Quand un jeune enquêteur du nom de Roy se présente au village défiguré par des meurtres... RoyxEd
1. Chapter 1

**Ma nouvelle fanfic! (encore une autre ¬¬)**

**Auteur : SilverDagger **

**Titre: Sleepy Hollow**

**Disclaimer : Même blabla que d'habitude. Les personnages appartiennent à Hiromu Arakawa ( c'est pas juste, je les veux moi aussi T-T). Aussi une mention pour M. Tim Burton pour son film Sleepy Hollow...**

**Personnages principaux : J'espère que vous commencez à me connaître! Mes deux perso favoris, Edward Elric (l'est trop chooou!) et Roy Mustang ( il a trop la classe XD) !**

**Petite description : Pour pas trop vous la raconter, cette histoire est basée sur " Sleepy Hollow" (vous vous en doutiez...). Pour ceux qui ont vu, _Ichabod Crane_****(alias Johnny Depp) sera joué par Roy Mustang (qui de mieux pour jouer un jeune enquêteur sûr de lui et séduisant? XD). Évidamment, le jeune orphelin accompagnant Roy sera nul autre que Edoo! ( Pour bien comprendre l'histoire, il est préférable d'avoir vu le film, je précise ') Par contre, je ne mettrerai pas autant d'intrigues, je ne suis pas assez doué pour ça...**

**Rating: Ben, disons T, c'est pas encore trop sanglant...**

**Paring: RoyxEd voyons! Ils sont trooooop meugnon ensembleuh!**

_**¤¤¤ **Sleepy Hollow ¤¤¤_

-Vous êtes abjects !

Sa voix résonna dans la grande pièce d'allure sombre. Les échos se répercutaient contre les fenêtres grises et sales.

-Vous vous dites _Juste_ mais vous n'êtes même pas sûr que cet homme soit réellement le meurtrier ! Alors qu'avec quelques unes de mes autopsies, je pourrais facilement dévoiler le vrai coupab...

-Nous ne sommes pas des sauvages, Mustang! l'interrompit le vieil homme, indigné.

Roy Mustang, jeune célibataire de 27 ans, se tut. Il ne pouvait se permettre de perdre la face devant le sénat entier. Il tenta une attitude posée et calme.

- Je ne veux pas juger vos manières de fonctionner, je veux seulement vous prouver que mes méthodes peuvent se révéler fortement utiles puisqu'elles sont précises. Avec mes autopsies, je peux approximativement savoir l'heure et la date d'un meurtre, avec quelle arme, par quel moyens...

Le vieil homme assit au sommet sembla réfléchir. Il toisait Roy hargneusement. Hors lui vint quelques secondes plus tard un sourire qui ne présageait rien de bon.

-Dans ce cas, je peux bien vous confier une affaire, dit l'homme haut placé.

Tous les hommes importants sursautèrent. Apparament, ils étaient loin d'être daccord avec le président du Sénat. Ce dernier les fit taire d'un signe de main et leur passa quelques vieux documents ternis par le temps et les mites. Dans une infinité de plusieurs minutes, le document avait passé entre les mains de chaque, sauf bien entendu Roy Mustang. Le Sénat entier arborait maintenant un sourire entendu. Roy déglutit.

-Je vous envoie régler une affaire de meurtre bien étrange. C'est dans l'Ouest de ErmTown. _Sleepy Hollow. _Il s'est produit là-bas jusqu'à ce jour 3 meurtres, tous commis de la même façon. J'espère pour vous que vos..._méthodes_ s'avèreront efficaces.

¤¤¤

La calèche roulait bruyamment contre les pavés de pierre. Roy jetta un coup d'oeil par la fenêtre. Bien qu'il ne fasse pas encore totalement nuit, les abords de _Sleepy Hollow _lui faisaient froid dans le dos. Le cocher stoppa le cheval d'un petit coup de rêne et la calèche s'immobilisa brusquement. L'enquêteur mit un pas à terre et posa ses yeux sur une vue dévastée. Les feuilles mortes virvoletaient en un balais effrayant, portées par un vent glacial. D'un geste lourd, il empoigna sa maigre valise et se rendit au village. Son appréhension grandissante, il remarqua qu'aucun villageois ne se donnait le loisir de marcher au dehors, ne serait-ce que pour faire leurs courses. Toutes fenêtres étaient soigneusement recouvertes de palisses de bois épaisses. Bien qu'il n'avait encore croisé personne, Roy ne put s'empêcher d'avoir la désagréable impression d'être sans cesse observé.

Après plusieurs minutes de marches en ces rues sombres, il entendit enfin un bruit familier. Une musique au violon s'évadait d'une fenêtre étroitement fermée elle aussi. Comme s'il redoutait le silence, Roy s'empressa vers la dite maison. Il préféra changer de terme. Ce n'était pas une maison mais un sompteux mobilier gigantesque aux allures excentriques. La forte musique s'échappait de là. Ce palace semblait être le seul qui paraissait vivant au village.

Il soigna rapidement son allure et entra d'un pas conquérant à l'intérieur. Il lui semblait dabbord avoir rêvé. Dans le palace émmanait une explosion de couleur comparée au dehors terne. Plusieurs hommes bien vêtus discutaient, ver de champage en main. Des dames aux habits élégants dansaient au son de la musique ou chantaient joyeusement. Les hommes faisaient la cour, les jeunes femmes riaient. C'était un changement de monde des plus radical.

Suivant son instinct, Mustang marcha dignement vers l'homme qui semblait être le plus somptueusement vêtu, probablement maître du logis. Mais sa trajectoire fut coupée. Il heurta un jeune homme qui tomba presque à la renverse. Roy lui agrippa rapidement le bras avant que celui-ci ne se retrouve par terre.

-Je suis désolé! Je ne vous avais pas vu ! enchaîna le jeune homme en ouvrant deux grands yeux d'or de surprise, s'attendant probablement au choc d'un atterissage au sol.

Lorsqu'il s'aperçu que Roy lui avait évité la chute, il retira sa main de celle de Mustang, embarassé. C'était un jeune homme aux cheveux blonds qui devait avoir 16, peu-être 17 ans, même s'il n'était pas bien grand. Ses cheveux longs étaient rattaché en une queue de cheval, ormit deux grandes mèches qui lui encardraient le visage.Ses vêtements paraissaient pauvres comparé à ceux des autres convives, même s'il était loin d'être vêtu vulgairement. Le garçon recula, puis se pencha légèrement en digne salut puis partit d'un pas nerveux.

Roy se secoua la tête et continua. C'est à ce moment qu'il remarqua que le silence s'était emparé de la place. Tous le regardaient. La légère bousculade avait due attirer l'attention.

-Bonjour! Je cherche la maître de ce logis, tenta-t-il en masquant sa nervosité derrière un ton légèrement hautain.

-Vous devez être M. Mustang! Ravi de vous voir, oui vraiment! lança l'homme richement vêtu d'une voix chaleureuse.

-C'est bien moi. Je suis venu ici pour enquêter sur les meurtres de dernières dates.

L'atmosphère changea subitement. Les visages autrefois enjoué avaient laissé place à des reflets de peur et d'angoisse. Le maître tenta de garder le sourire et s'inclina légèrement.

-Bien ! Bien! Dans ce cas, venez avec moi dans la chambre voisine. N'embêtons pas ce joyeux peuple plus longtemps avec des affaires politiques...

Roy le suivit. Plusieurs hommes aussi richement habillés les suivèrent également. Enfin, l'un d'eux entraîna le jeune homme blond qu'il avait percuté plus tôt dans la chambre. Lorsque la porte se ferma, Mustang put entendre que le brouhaha avait repris dans la grande salle.

Tous s'assirent dans des sofas confortables sauf Mustang et le jeune blond qui restait au fond de la pièce. Le maître du logis prit la parole.

-Mon nom est Borice Helmert, je suis le représentant et maire de ce village. Il est de ma responsabilité de vous informer des évènements tristes des dernières semaines.

L'homme barbu présenta dabbord tout les hommes importants à Mustang, question de convenance. Il ommit de présenter le jeune homme, qui restait silencieux, ses yeux caché par une masse de cheveux blonds.

-Vous devez probablement être déjà au courant, mais il s'est produit ici 3 meurtres en 2 semaines. Tous sont morts, la tête complètement coupée.

-C'est le cavalier sans tête! marmonna un des vieillards tout en se crispant sur sa chaise.

-Qui dites-vous? dit Roy, interessé.

-Le cavalier sans tête! Le fantôme qui hante nos bois depuis belles lurettes!

L'enquêteur se retint de rire. Il ne put masquer son sourire ironique.

-Sauf tout votre respect, Messires, mais les fantômes n'exi...

-Le cavalier sans tête oui! interrompit un autre homme de forte stature. Il avait posé sa main sur l'épaule du jeune blond. Il a tué ma femme!

-Ainsi que le contremaître Vangetta, et le veuf Dan Lorias !

Mustang les fit taire en levant l'une de ses mains d'un geste calme. Il n'avait jamais cru aux histoires de fantômes...

-Mes chers Messieux, je ne veux en rien salir votre parole mais, cette histoire me semble peu crédible. Y avait-il des témoins ?

-Bien sûr que si! Nous ne sommes pas idiots! beugla Borice, visiblement nerveux.

Le vieil homme tourna la tête vers le fond de la pièce. Le jeune homme blond leva la tête, également nerveux.

-Mon fils l'as vu! dit l'homme imposant qui avait posé sa main sur l'épaule du blond. Pas vrai, Edward ?

Toute la salle retenait son souffle, le regard sur le dénommé Edward. Ce dernier fixait Mustang d'u oeil sûr, comme s'il le mettait au défi de démentir sa parole.

-Oui, annonça-t-il simplement.

Roy leva un sourcil. Il n'en croyait pas un mot mais n'insista pas. Le simple fait de voir le regard qu'Edward lui assénait lui coupait la parole. _Il n'a certainement pas pu voir un fantôme_, pensa-t-il dans un espoir de se convaincre lui-même. _Il devait être terrifié et la vue du spectacle a dut être empirer par son imagination et l'angoisse du moment, ça ne peut être que ça. _

-Si vous ne nous croyez pas, vous pourrez interroger Edward. Vous verrez bien que son témoignage a tout pour être convainquant, insista le maître du logis.

-Je le ferai, oui, répondit Mustang, son regard s'attardant encore sur le jeune blond. Mais avant, j'aimerais bien voir l'état des corps.

-On vous l'a dit. Ils ont la tête coupée.

-Dans ce cas, j'aimerais examiner ces têtes.

-Ça, ce sera impossible, M.Mustang, marmonna un vieillard aux allures solonelles.

-Pourquoi ça ?

-On ne retrouve jamais les têtes. Le cavalier maudit les prend avec lui. Il cherche sa tête. Ça ne peut être que ça...

-Pourquoi chercherait-il sa tête ? questionna Roy, maintenant un peu perdu.

-Parce qu'il se l'est fait coupée, il y a longtemps. Il vivait autrefois sur ces terres. C'était un combattant sanglant, partout ou les batailles faisaient rage, il se dépêchait d'y participer. Il tuait les villageois par centaines. Le plus terrible meurtrier du compté.

-Peu-être même du pays, ajouta le père d'Edward.

-Et puis un jour, nos ancêtres en ont eu assez. Ils ont pris le cavalier en chasse, toujours monté sur le cheval sombre qu'il avait nommé Lucifer. Ce fut un long combat acharné. Quinze hommes contre un. Douze ont perdu la vie. Mais ils ont quand même réussit à lui trancher la tête avec sa propre épée. Ils l'ont ensuite enterré près de l'arbre centenaire, au milieu de la forêt et ont planté son épée au pied de l'arbre. Ces bois sont hantés! beugla le vieillard, tout à coup à bout de souffle.

Ces dernières paroles laissèrent Roy perplexe, bien qu'elles ne l'ait nullement convaincue de l'existance du soi-disant Cavalier sans tête. Une histoire pour effrayer les enfants, voilà ce que c'était. Pourtant, le témoignage du dit Edward lui laissa un très léger doute.

-Bien... Dans ce cas, je ferai les autopsies demain. Ai-je une chambre ou loger ?

-Oui, oui bien sûr! dit Borice, qui semblait avoir repris quelques couleurs. Edward! Veux-tu bien aller le reconduire à sa chambre ? Pendant ce temps, nous allons préparer le tour de garde de ce soir.

-Tour de garde? dit Mustang.

-Évidamment, nous ne laisserons pas le village sans surveillance. Avec un tel tueur dans les parages...

Un par un, les hommes se retirèrent vers la grande salle. Il ne restait plus que Roy et Edward.

-Suivez-moi, s'empressa de répondre le blond en marchant vers la porte.

Le jeune homme lui fit monter quelques centaines d'escaliers. Il se retrouva dans une chambre aussi belle que le reste du palace.

-Les salles de bains sont au fond du couloir à votre gauche. Sur ces paroles, Edward fit un pas en arrière et empoigna la poignée.

-Attend!

Le blond s'immobilisa. Roy toussota.

-Edward, c'est ça?

-Edward Elric, Monsieur...

-Oui... Tu...Tu as vraiment vu le..cavalier sans tête? demanda-t-il, essayant de masquer toute ironie que lui inspirait une telle histoire.

Edward se tourna pour voir le brun en face. Roy ne put s'empêcher de sursauter intérieurement lorsque les yeux étrangement dorés du jeune se posèrent sur lui.

-Oui je l'ai vu. Et ne pensez pas que je l'ai imaginé, ou une autre connerie dans ce genre, dit-il d'un ton un peu plus brusque qu'il ne l'avait voulu.

Sur ces paroles, il s'inclina et sortit, laissant un Roy Mustang immobile et perplexe.

¤¤¤

**Premier chapitre terminé. Je ne sais pas si je vais pouvoir tenir un bon rythme pour les chapitres. Comme j'en écirs beaucoup en même temps, je ne vous promet rien, mais la suite devrait arriver dans une semaine ou deux. ...Reviews...?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Auteur : SilverDagger **

**Titre: Sleepy Hollow**

**Disclaimer : Même blabla que d'habitude. Les personnages appartiennent à Hiromu Arakawa. Aussi une mention pour M. Tim Burton pour son film Sleepy Hollow...**

**Personnages principaux :Roy Mustang dans le rôle de l'enquêteur! Et Edward Elric, le petit orphelin courageux qui fait pitié...XD**

**Rating: T (Pas de coeur léger, vous n'aimeriez pas ¬¬)**

**Paring: Du RoyxEd à fond! **

**Chapitre de taille moyenne, les choses avancent. Je ne promets pas que l'histoire sera totalement identique, il y a certains éléments que j'ai oublié ( je fais cette fic de mémoire, je n'ai pas le film malheureusement ) donc soyez indulgents...**

_**¤¤¤ **Sleepy Hollow ¤¤¤_

Le cavalier sans tête. Dis comme ça, les mots lui paraissait ridicule. Une simple histoire de fantôme. Un simple cannular. Ça ne pouvait pas être vrai, évidamment...

Et pourtant, le témoignage du jeune Edward avait fait naître en lui un doute. Pourtant, il avait toujours été le premier à démentir ces contes pour faire peur aux trouillards. Ce n'était qu'une invention pour passer les soirées. Peu-être essayait-il de se convaincre lui-même.

Les rideaux de sa chambre prospère furent brusquement tassés. Encore dans les vappes, il ouvrit les yeux de concert. Qui avait-il encore ? La personne qui était entrée semblait en proie d'une véritable crise. Elle marchait sans cesse, d'un mur à l'autre en criant des paroles qui furent bien trop longues à arriver au cerveau du pauvre Roy de si bon matin. Tout en tentant de se redresser, la vue encore floue, il leva une main d'un geste lent, dans l'espoir que la personne venue troubler son paisible sommeil s'arrête de crier.

-Mais bon sang! Minute et calmez-vous! finit par crier Roy, à bout de patience, voyant que son hôte ne se calmait guère.

L'homme se tut. Mustang put enfin voir son visage. C'était Borice, le maître du logis. Ses yeux exprimaient une extrême nervosité prête à exploser à tout moment.

-Bien! Maintenant, que se passe-t-il? demanda calmement l'enquêteur, désormais de mauvais poil.

-Il y a eu un autre meurtre! Voilà ce qu'il se passe! Hoeinheim en plus! L'homme le plus vaillant et courageux du village! Qui aura espoir désormais? Vous vous devez de régler cette histoire de meurtre au plus vite! Faites ce que vous voulez, vos autopsies, peu importe, mais capturez ce fichu fantôme!

Pour réponse, Roy grogna en se levant. Un meurtre? Encore? Cette nuit? Il demanda à Borice de patienter dehors pendant qu'il se changeait. Il prenait son temps. Il réfléchissait. _Les fantômes n'existent pas_.

Enfin il sortit, soigneusement vêtu et se rendit à la grande salle. Tout les hommes de la veille y était déjà, nerveux jusqu'à la moêle.

-Vous êtes là! beugla un vieillard apparament sortis tout droit du lit.

Ceux qui n'était pas sous l'emprise d'un stress intense affichaient des mines désesperées.

-Qui a été assasiné? demanda Roy.

-Hoeinheim Elric. Décidement, il en a après cette famille, répondit le maître des lieux d'un ton douloureux.

-Elric ? répéta le brun, ce nom lui remémorant vaguement quelque chose.

-C'était le mari de Trisha Elric, elle-même tuée il y a deux semaines par le cavalier sans tête. Le père du jeune Edward. Ça va lui faire un coup... Est-il au courant, commissaire? demanda l'autre vieillard barbu.

-Oui, je suis allé lui annoncer ce matin, répondit tristement Borice.

-Comment se fait-il que ce ne soit que le père qui ait été tué? se renseigna le brun.

-Il était de garde cette nuit. Apparament, le cavalier n'a pas apprécié d'être espié.

Mustang garda le silence. Hoeinheim était de garde. Autrement dit, le meurtrier avait été vu et pour faire taire le seul témoin présent, il l'avait tué.

-Et...a-t-il la...

-La tête arraché, on ne l'as pas encore retrouvée, compléta Borice, tendu.

Encore une fois, Roy resta muet. La plupart du temps, un meurtrier arrachait la tête de leur victime pour prouver leur supériorité. Mais pourquoi le tueur avait-il prit la tête avec lui?

- Il n'arrêtera pas tant qu'il n'aura pas trouvé sa tête, c'est moi qui vous le dit, insista le vieillard d'un ton bougonneux. Quelqu'un lui a volé, et il fera tout pour récupérer son bien!

Mustang tenta de chasser cette théorie et marcha vers la porte d'un pas assuré.

-Je vais voir le corps! Ou est-il?

-À l'orée du bois, M.Mustang. Vous pensez avoir une idée de...

-Je n'en suis pas certain, l'interrompit Roy, mais je veux en avoir le coeur net.

¤¤¤

Le corps était là, inerte et pâle. La tête avait bel et bien été enlevée. La coupure au cou prouvait bien que celui qui maniait l'arme du meurtre était fort et puissant. Pendant un instant, l'enquêteur resta immobile, comme pétrifié. Puis il s'approcha tout en sortant de sa valise plusieurs ustensiles fort utiles à ces autopsies. C'était un spectacle tout à fait dégoûtant. Le sang s'était mélangé aux feuilles mortes et d'inombrables insectes avaient déjà élus domicile sur le corps. Un forte odeur de décomposition imprégnait l'ar, obligeant Mustang à se boucher le nez lorsqu'il s'approcha. Dégoûté, il regarda de près avec une légère appréhension le cou aux nerfs arrachés. Il ne pouvait rien déduire de plus, mais la blessure semblait avoir été causée par une épée. Des brûlures se trouvaient tout autour du cou. La seule hypothèse possible : Son épée avait due être chauffée. Lorsqu'il fit par de cette dernière remarque, le groupe d'hommes ne s'en impressionna même pas.

-On vous l'as dit! Ce démon vient des enfers! Son épée de feu tranche toute les têtes!

Presque désesperé devant l'attitude de ce qu'il croyait être de "sages hommes", il fut encore plus découragé de les entendre déclarer si facilement ses paroles. Comment pouvaient-ils croirent en une chose si improbable ? Il allait trouver ce meurtrier pour stopper ses meurtres et prouver au monde que les fantômes et autres démons du genre n'existe pas!

¤¤¤

Un vent froid faisait onduler l'herbe du cimetière. Une vingtaine de personnes contemplaient un cercueil d'allure un peu pauvre. À l'avant, un jeune homme blond, ses longs cheveux rattaché en une queue de cheval, fixait la tombe d'un regard vitreux. Il tourna légèrement la tête. Son père irait reposer aux côtés de sa mère. Edward ne pleurait pas mais son visage exprimait une tristesse au delà des larmes. Il n'avait même pas prit la peine de se vêtir de noir. Il ne quittait pas des yeux la dépouille de son père, qui déscendait lentement dans un trou creusé de terre. Ce monstre allait payer. Il avait tué sa mère, et maintenant son père, sa dernière famille. Il crispa les poings. Bien que sa mère lui ait toujours conseillé de réprimander la haine et la vengeance, il ne pouvait l'enterrer aujourd'hui. Le cavalier sans tête allait payer...

Mustang resta immobile, bien que le vent le faisait frissonner. Tout les visages des gens du villages exprimaient un profond désaroi. Mais les yeux voilés de tristesse du garçon en disait plus que tout le reste. Qu'avait fait cette famille pour qu'un tel meurtrier fasse planer sa menace sur celle-ci ? Soudain, il eut peur. Premièrement, Trisha Elric fut tuée. Maintenant son mari. Et l'enfant? Si le tueur en avait après cette famille, il ne s'arrêterait pas là! Il tuerait l'enfant aussi! Comme prit d'une soudaine angoisse, il se retourna nerveusement en regardant autour du cimetière, de peur qu'un supposé meurtrier n'apparaisse comme par enchantement. Il devrait prendre des mesures pour protéger Edward ! Il ne pouvait se résoudre à envoyer le jeune homme dans la gueule cruelle du destin. Des bruits de pas le firent sursauter. Borice se planta tristement à ces côtés.

-Pauvre garçon... Que va-t-il advenir de lui, dit Borice.

-Il est de plus étrange que le tueur s'acharne sur cette famille...Auraient-ils un héritage? Ou une raison d'être détesté? enchaîna Roy.

-Pas du tout. Les Elric étaient une famille respectée. Et pour l'héritage, ce sont des paysans, ils n'ont pas de fortune. Hoenheim était un homme juste, et leur fils, il est bon et courageux, un vaillant et talentueux chasseur. Trisha, la mère, était une jeune femme magnifique et charmante. Elle était sage et savait prendre les bonnes décisions. Personne ne pourrait en vouloir à une famille comme ça. C'est si injuste...

Un silence s'en suivit. Le tueur n'en voulait probablement pas qu'a cette famille puisqu'il avait fait des victimes qui n'avait aucun rapport envers celle-ci. Était-ce un tueur en série? Bien des fois, Roy avait vu des malades qui tuaient par plaisir dans les sombres ruelles de Londres. En était-ce un? Plus il réfléchissait, plus ses indices s'embrouillaient. Quel était le but du cavalier sans...Non...du meurtrier ?

-C'est à n'y rien comprendre! finit par dire Roy à voix haute.

Borice sursauta.

-Êtes vous certain de m'avoir mentionné tout les détails de cette affaire, Monsieur ? questionna Mustang, apparement frustré.

Le maitre devint mal à l'aise.

-Je..Oui...Il me semble n'avoir rien ommis de dire...

Il regardait en tout sens, guettant la présence de quelqu'un aux alentours.

-Enfin..Peu-être..Y a-t-il une chose que je n'ai pas...mentionné...

Roy se retourna brusquement.

-Quoi? Qu'est-ce ? demanda-t-il, avide.

-Il...Il y a bel et bien eu 4 cercueils...Mais 5 morts...

Il ne put en dire davantage. Les hommes de mairies marchaient vers eux, les gens du village les suivant. Seul Edward resta aux côtés de la tombe.

Borice profita de ce dérangement pour rejoindre les autres nerveusement, laissant Roy seul, dos au vent glacial.

Il réfléchit profondément aux paroles du contremaître. Aussi enigmatique soit-elles, elles se devaient d'avoir un sens. Il y avait eu 4 morts par ce fameux tueur. Jamais on avait mentionné une 5ieme victime. De qui voulait-il parler? _Sleepy Hollow _semblait frissonner de peur sous les bourrasques qui murmuraient mille menaces et chuchotements. Jamais la forêt ne lui parut plus lugubre à ce moment là.

-Monsieur Mustang !

Il sursauta comme s'il avait eu au visage un seau entier d'eau glacée. Il se tourna rapidement vers la personne qui l'avait appelée. C'était Edward. Quelque chose le chicota. Il y avait quelque chose dans ces yeux, il ne savait quoi. Son imagination devait lui jouer des tours.

-Oui Edward?

-Vous poursuivez le Cavalier sans tête, n'est-ce pas?

C'était plus une affirmation qu'une question, presque une obligation. Bien sûr qu'il poursuiverait le tueur ! C'est la vie même de cet enfant qui était en jeu !

-Oui...C'est mon devoir... répondit Mustang d'un ton neutre, ne pouvant cacher sa curiosité.

-Ammenez-moi avec vous !

Roy en resta muet. Ammener le gosse avec lui ? C'était hors de question! Il se devait justement de le protéger! Ce serait comme l'envoyer directement dans la gueule du loup!

-Je ne sais pas si...

-Je dois venger mon père! l'interrompit Edward.

Le brusque reflet de détermination qui s'était emparé de ses iris d'ambre fit taire Roy.

-Je n'ai pas peur de la mort! Je connais ce village par coeur! Je pourrais vous aider!

Encore une fois, Roy ne dit rien. Même si son subconscient lui criait de refuser l'aide du jeune Elric, aucun son ne sortait de sa bouche. Il fixait Edward avec intensité, il fixait ses yeux d'or. D'or ? Pouvait-il vraiment exister des yeux d'or ? Il fallit se perdre dans ses iris décidément dorés, remplis d'une détermination sans limite. Peu-être venait-elle de là, cette lueur d'or... Il se secoua la tête et soupira.

-Très bien... Tu pourras m'être utile. Quel âge as-tu?

Il tenta d'ignorer le sourire resplendissant que le blond lui répondit.

-17 ans, Monsieur.

-Bien. J'espère que tu n'as pas l'estomac sensible. Demain, viens me rejoindre au logis du maire dès le lever du soleil.

-Oui, Monsieur.

-Et cesse de m'appeler Monsieur. Mon nom est Roy Mustang.

-Bien _Monsieur_ Roy, susurra Edward, maintenant un sourire malicieux s'étendait sur ses lèvres.

Mustang grogna et renvoya le garçon d'un mouvement de main. Ce dernier s'en alla, satisfait. Roy ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Tiens donc...Il avait affaire à un effronté. Ce n'était pas plus mauvais. C'était un effronté certe, mais courageux. Mustang revint à sa chambre, tout sourire.

¤¤¤

Un ciel d'encre surplombait les cieux. La forêt se faisait plus sombre. Un étrange et épais brouillard empêchait de bien y voir. Roy Mustang était maladroitement monté sur un cheval blanc. Le son des sabots produisaient des bruits effrayants par les échos répetés. Il traversa le pont sombre qui joignait la forêt au village. _Les fantômes n'existent pas, les fantômes n'existent pas_, se répetait-il sans cesse. Il gardait ses yeux braqué sur les ébènes du bois. Il faillit sentir son coeur cesser de battre lorsqu'un bruit de galos se fit entendre derrière lui. Jamais il n'aurait pu se sentir plus soulagé à ce moment. C'était Edward. Il contrôlait les rennes d'un majestueux cheval bronze. Un carquois à flèche et un arc était accroché à son dos, ainsi qu'un impressionnant couteau de chasse pendoullait à sa ceinture. Bien qu'il ne savait pas si ce tueur allait se montrer le bout du nez, il ne fut pas mécontent d'avoir de la compagnie.

-Vous devriez aller dormir, Edward. Un jeune tel que vous a besoin de plus de sommeil pour garder la forme, dit-il en tentant de cacher son soulagement.

Le jeune homme pouffa.

-Plaît-il? Il n'y a pas quelques secondes, vous paraissiez totalement terrifié, _Monsieur_ Roy...

Mustang ne préféra pas répondre et sourit. Soudain, il pensa à quelques chose. Si le meurtrier se montrait cette nuit, il lui serait facile de tuer le gamin puisqu'il était ici même! Il redirigea son regard vers la forêt. C'est précisément là que regardait Edward aussi. Ils ne savaient pas pourquoi, mais ils savaient que le meurtrier viendrait de ce bois sombre. _La forêt maudite_, l'appelait-on. Il tenta de ralentir sa respiration. Jamais il ne l'aurait dit au jeune mais il avait raison. Roy était totalement terrifié. Une angoisse lui transperçait la poitrine. Il fixa le Elric du coin de l'oeil. Bien qu'une lueur de peur luisait dans ses yeux, il restait peu impressionnable, le regard déterminé de prouver sa valeur vers les arbres du bois.

Nul ne sut combien de temps ils étaient restés immobile, à contempler le brouillard sinitre. Le ciel était recouvert d'une masse de nuages, masquant les rayons bienfaiteurs du quartier de lune. Les ombres dansaient surnoisement dans les rues. Les feuilles volaient au vent. Il naissait alors en Roy un futile soulagement. Peu-être que le tueur ne se montrerait pas cette nuit. Peu-être était-il enfin partit. Peu-être était-il mort pour il ne savait quelle raison. Mais toute ses pensées n'était que d'imnombrables euthopies. Une troupe de cerf sortit rapidement de la forêt, comme pourchassé par le plus cruel des loups. Par dizaine, les mulots, souris et rats fuirent en poussant des couinements répétitifs. Une bourrasque de vent glacial balaya le brouillard blanchâtre tout en chuchotant ses menaces de morts entre les feuilles mortes des arbres. Edward s'était crispé sur la selle de son cheval, paralysé. Roy n'entendait que son coeur battre dans sa poitrine dans un rythme morbide.

-_C'est lui..._

Edward chuchota ces mots, mais Mustang les perçu très bien. Il ne put singulièrement distinguer les battements de son coeur au son des sabots qui se rapporchaient rapidment, très rapidement. La faune s'était tut, les arbres semblèrent trembler de terreur et les herbes s'affaiser sur le sol. Le pas du galos ralentit jusqu'a devenir une simple marche régulière, au même rythme que le battement de coeur de Roy.

Une silouhette sombre montée sur un puissant cheval noir était sortie du bois. À sa main droite pendait une épée longue et rouillée. Ou étais-ce du sang, ces tâches sombres qui logeait le fer coupant ? Mustang voulut voir le visage de l'assassin, en vain. Il n'avait pas de tête. Il ne restait que son cou, finement tranché. Son poitrail était couvert d'une armure sale et noire. Le cheval infernal rua. Ils semblèrent aux deux hommes que le sol tremba. La monture du démon s'était mis au galos et fonçait droit vers eux. _Edward est en danger!_ Dans un excès de conscience, il entraîna sa jument blanche vers le jeune blond et le fit fuir du côté inverse juste à temps. Le cavalier sans tête n'eut pas le temps de freîner et dut s'admettre de continuer son chemin. Bien qu'on ne voyait pas son visage, ses gestes brusques prouvaient sa colère. Néanmoins, il continua tout de même son chemin vers le village. Son coeur fit un bon. Edward s'élançait à sa poursuite! Il talonna son cheval et le suivit, en vain. Le jeune blond avait prit trop d'avance.

Le fantôme poussa d'un coup de pied la porte d'une des maisons à la côte du village. Sans attendre quoi que se soit, il entra. Edward sauta agilement de sa monture. À peine les pieds au sol, il partait déjà vers la maison ou était le Cavalier des Enfers.

-Merde!

Mustang déversa une série de jurons. Non! Il devait se dépêcher! Si jamais il arrivait trop tard... Il mit pied à terre et courra vers la porte au bout de ses gonds. L'intérieur était sombre. La première chose que virent ses yeux fut la tâche sombre qui recouvrait le plancher de bois. Une gigantesque marre de sang. Enfin, il leva les yeux. Le fantôme était là, posant lourdement ses pas sur le sol. Edward était en face de lui, protégeant de son bras gauche un petit enfant haut comme trois pommes. Le bras droit du jeune blond était tranché de toute sa longueur, mais ce n'était pas la source de tout ce sang. Un corps, mort, par terre, gisait, sanglant. Sa tête était déjà coupée, entre les mains du meurtrier.

Roy tenta d'avancer d'un pas mais le fantôme le remarqua. D'un geste vif, il empoigna un couteau pendu à sa ceinture et le lança vers Mustang. Il n'eut même pas le temps de réagir que l'énorme coûteau volait vers lui. C'était trop tard. Il n'avait pas le temps de l'éviter. Il semblait que son corps était trop lent. Mais avant qu'il n'aie fermé les yeux, une étincelle jaillit d'ou était le couteau auparavant. Il tourna la tête. Edward avait son arc entre les mains. Il avait fait dévier la trajectoire du couteau avec l'une de ses flèches! Il détourna la direction de son arc, une nouvelle flèche entre les doigts. Il pointait le Cavalier sans tête. Ses yeux n'avait pas perdu de sa détermination, bien que son souffle était précipité.

Pendant que l'attention du fantôme était vers Edward, il en profita pour s'emparer du couteau qui était tombé, un peu plus loin sur le plancher. Son coeur se chavira. Il était recouvert de sang. Apparament, il avait déjà servi. C'est juste à ce moment qu'il s'aperçut qu"une autre personne était dans la pièce. Au fond, une femme, probablement la mère de l'enfant, s'était agenouillée, les larmes aux yeux. Elle était couverte de blessures.

Le cavalier maudit voulu avançer d'un pas. Edward ne lui laissa pas cette chance. Il décocha une flèche en son coeur. Rapidement, il en saisit une autre de son carquois, la positionna et en décocha une deuxième, au niveau de l'abdomen. Une haine indescriptible ternissait maintenant ses yeux d'or. Le fantôme recula sous le choc, mais ne mourru pas. Il ne pouvait mourir. _Il était déjà mort_. Un détail attira l'attention de Mustang. Sur la cuisse du tueur brillait un symbole, tel un fer rouge. Il représentait un dragon se mordant la queue entourant une étoile. Il ne put en voir davantage. Le Cavalier chargea, de sa gigantesque épée vers la femme au fond de la pièce. Roy se saisit du couteau et lui lança. Celui-ci se planta dans son cou. Le sans-tête empoigna le manche et retira l'arme blanche comme s'il s'était agit d'une simple écharde.

Apparament agacé, le tueur envoya le couteau voler en direction d'Edward. Le blond l'évita d'un mouvement de cou et poussa l'enfant qu'il protégeait plus loin.

-Non!

Edward s'était jetté contre le meurtrier. Ayant maintenant perdu patience, l'ennemi riposta d'un coup d'épaule, envoyant valser le jeune blond un peu plus loin. Il empoigna son épée et trancha la gorge de la femme. La tête vola un peu plus loin, au pied d'Edward et de l'enfant. Le corps de la mère tomba, inerte et recouvert de sang.

Le Cavalier sans tête pointait désormais sa lame vers le blond et le jeune fils. Roy devait faire quelque chose! Mais il ne pouvait rien faire ! Le fantôme était invincible! Que fallait-il pour le tuer ? Que fallait-il pour l'éloigner ?

¤¤¤

**Alors rendez-vous au prochain chapitre:3**


	3. Chapter 3

**Auteur : SilverDagger **

**Titre: Sleepy Hollow**

Disclaimer : Les personnages de FullMetal Alchemist ne m'appartiennent aucunement. Ni le film, ça aussi, malheureusement.

Personnages principaux : Roy Mustang dans le rôle du jeune enquêteur et Edward Elric jouant le pauvre orphelin néanmoins brillant…

**Rating: T , pour passage un peu sanglant. C'est Sleepy Hollow tout de même.**

**Paring: RoyxEd, qui devrait s'approfondir de plus en plus.**

**3ieme chapitre de mon histoire ! Les choses se corsent un peu. Merci pour tout vos reviews ! Je prendrai soins de réussir ce chapitre du mieux que je le pourrai ! Je tiens toujours à vous avertir que l'histoire n'est pas exactement pareille au film, je l'ai changée selon mes besoins. Je ne fais que prendre Sleepy Hollow comme base. ****Bonne lecture !**

**¤¤¤ ****Sleepy Hollow**** ¤¤¤**

Un silence pesant englobait la pièce. Le gamin qu'Edward protégeait fondit tout à coup en sanglots, devant la dépouille de sa propre mère. Le visage d'Ed se crispa. Encore une fois. Le Cavalier avait encore frappé_. Il allait le tuer_. Il se vengerait. Il lui ferait goûter cette douleur que le démon venait d'infliger une fois de plus à l'enfant. Pour sa mère, tuée par ses mains noires et cette épée salie, pour son père, qui avait bravement défendu le village. Oui, il le tuerait. Une fois de plus, le blond leva son arc, bien qu'il fut inutile contre le fantôme. Il était déjà mort. Comment le tuer ? Envoyer une autre flèche ne servirait à rien. Lui planter sa propre épée au cœur n'aurait aucun effet. Comment pouvait-il tuer un fantôme? _Comment ?_

-Edward!

Le blond sursauta. Roy avait crié son nom. Il comprit pourquoi. Le Cavalier sans tête approchait, ses pas se posant lourdement au sol imprégné de sang. Il devait bouger. Il devait…s'enfuir? Non…Il se vengerait, mais pas tout de suite. Pas tant qu'il n'aurait pas trouvé le bon moyen. D'un mouvement vif, il prit le jeune bambin dans ses bras et tenta un pas vers Mustang. La fantôme ne lui laissa pas cette chance et s'interposa, épée gigantesque à sa main. Une idée, n'importe quoi, il devait sortir d'ici! Éclairé par une soudaine lucidité, il empoigna une lampe à l'huile accrochée au mur et courut vers le Cavalier. Il évita le coup d'épée en se penchant et lui lança la lampe. Celle-ci prit feu rapidement, aveuglant momentanément le fantôme. Il en profita pour sortir, suivit de Mustang.

¤¤¤

Ils jetèrent un regard désolé vers la maison en flamme. Le Cavalier sans Tête avait disparu, mais Roy fur certain qu'il n'était pas mort. Il ne pouvait mourir. Il tourna la tête vers le jeune blond qui faisait son possible pour consoler le pauvre orphelin. Edward était celui qui le comprenait le mieux.

Sur le chemin du retour, l'ambiance était froide. Ed se montrait distant, presque maussade. Probablement s'en voulait-il de n'avoir pu venger la mort de ses parents. Il pensa trouver des mots réconfortants mais ne trouva rien et préféra se taire. Ils arrivèrent enfin au palace ou logeait Roy. L'enquêteur jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre. _3h36_. Le matin viendrait vite. Il pensa de se coucher au plus vite mais fut stoppé par une main qui lui retint le bras. Il se retourna vers Edward. Il se tortillait les mains, il semblait embarrassé.

-Tenez.

L'adolescent lui tendit une amulette d'argent. Un cercle aux allures mythiques y logeait. En son centre, une étoile, rappelant certain cercles alchimiques que Roy avait déjà croisé du regard dans les vieux bouquins du 18ieme siècle. Un détail attira son attention. Au milieu de l'étoile se trouvait une pierre précieuse. Il ne put en distinguer la couleur mais il fut certain d'y voir un éclat, tel un œil vif.

-Vous croyez en la magie, _Monsieur_ Roy ?

Mustang s'arracha à la contemplation de l'objet et fixa l'orphelin. Il affichait un sourire moqueur. Roy se reprit vite et préféra se montrer direct.

-Pas le moindrement. Je suis un scientifique, je ne crois pas en de telles…incertitudes. La magie est trop vaste. Nous les scientifiques appelons ces croyances comme étant…

-Je suis également scientifique, évitez de gaspiller votre salive, interrompit Edward d'un ton ennuyé.

Roy leva un sourcil. Ce gamin? Un scientifique? Il sourit.

-Vous ne me croyez pas? devina Ed d'une voix indifférente.

-Hum…Au fait, qu'est-ce que c'est? demanda-t-il en montrant l'amulette.

-C'est pour éviter que le mauvais œil ne soit sur vous.

Il dicta ses paroles d'un ton mystérieux et partit d'un pas nonchalant, ses cheveux dansant au vent. Roy se surpris à l'observer marcher jusqu'à ce qu'il ne disparaisse de sa vue.

Il semblait y avoir une centaine d'escaliers. Il les monta une à une en soufflant. C'était particulièrement pénible à de telles heures. Arrivé à sa chambre, il se changea et se mit au lit lorsqu'il marcha sur quelque chose de dur. L'amulette d'argent, probablement tombée de ses poches lorsqu'il avait retiré son manteau. Il ne croyait aucunement en la magie, bien que le Cavalier sans Tête est semé en lui de nombreux doutes. Pourtant, il posa le pendentif à ses côtés, sur sa table de chevet, bien en vue et ferma les yeux, rassuré. Rien ne lui arriverait cette nuit.

¤¤¤

Comme il l'avait prévu, le matin vint beaucoup trop vite. Il s'éveilla péniblement dans ses draps tièdes et ferma les yeux pour échapper aux cruels rayons de soleil de si bon matin. Il ne pouvait se permettre de faire une grasse matinée. Il avait à faire. Roy s'habilla avec hâte par des gestes fébriles. Le soir d'avant, il avait été trop épuisé pour y penser, mais maintenant qu'il avait la tête reposée… Le Cavalier sans Tête. Il l'avait vu. Il avait vu ce cou, finement coupé par une lame tranchante. Peu-être étais-ce un simple canular? Il se souvenait que le fantôme était grand, peu-être n'était-ce seulement qu'un banal déguisement que la peur et l'angoisse rendait terrifiant, presque réel? Il frissonna en se remémorant les évènements de la nuit même. Edward aurait pu se faire tuer. Il n'avait rien pu faire. Il s'était contenté de regarder le blond faire, priant pour que les choses ne tournent pas mal. Était-ce ainsi qu'il comptait protéger le gamin? Prier dans son ombre et attendre? Il ne laisserait plus la peur le paralyser. Il devrait se ressaisir. La prochaine fois, bien qu'il espérait qu'il n'y en ait pas, il se montrerait à la hauteur.

L'atmosphère était pareil à la veille. Les nuages gris recouvraient le ciel, empêchant le soleil de bien se montrer. Le vent froid parcourait les ruelles, sifflant sur son passage. Roy se rendit au cimetière, un sac sur l'épaule. Une silhouette y était déjà. Elle attendait. Le brun la reconnut entre mille. Il courut pour la rejoindre.

-Enfin…J'ai cru que j'allais mourir ici à force d'attendre, lança Edward d'un ton ennuyé.

-Pas de répliques comme telles si tôt, Edward. Tu pourrais surmener ton pauvre petit cerveau, répliqua Roy d'un ton cynique.

Il ne sut pas pourquoi, mais le jeune blond entra immédiatement en une colère froide et lança un regard digne du Cavalier sans tête s'il avait des yeux vers Mustang.

-Je-ne-suis-pas-pe-tit ! cracha-t-il.

L'enquêteur leva un sourcil. _Tiens !_ Edward était susceptible? Amusant…

-Je n'ai jamais été aussi loin.

Le jeune homme ne répondit pas. Il s'était un peu calmé mais sa voix tremblait toujours de colère quand il demanda :

-Et pourquoi il fallait qu'on se rencontre ici, au juste?

-Pour une raison bien précise. Pas plus tard que hier, j'ai demandé une permission au commissaire.

Roy déposa alors son sac par terre et en sortit deux pelles, dont une qu'il donna à Edward.

-J'ose espérer que tu n'as pas l'estomac sensible, dit-il.

-C'est si gentil de vous inquiéter pour moi, _Monsieur_ Roy. Ne vous en faites pas, si l'envie vous viens de vomir, je prendrai le relais, répliqua Edward avec un sourire _made by Mustang._

-Humpf! Sais-tu au moins qui nous allons déterrer?

-Non. Et si vous pouviez vous dépêcher de le dire, qu'on commence!

Roy resta muet. Au début, il n'avait pas voulu qu'Ed l'accompagne pour cette tâche. Il tourna silencieusement la tête vers l'une des tombes. Le sol était encore fraîchement retourné. Edward leva la tête vers les inscriptions de la pierre tombale.

_Trisha Elric_

_1885-1918_

_Repose en paix_

Mustang aperçut distinctement une lueur sombre recouvrir les yeux dorés d'Edward mais son visage resta de marbre. Il n'ajouta pas un mot et respira profondément tout en empoignant sa pelle. Il fut le premier à creuser. Roy fut content de voir que la détermination du jeune blond n'était pas prête de céder. C'était une dure épreuve qu'il lui donnait là. Personne ne devrait avoir à déterrer sa propre mère. Mais le gamin avait insisté pour l'accompagner partout et l'aider dans toutes ses tâches. Il montrait sa bravoure une fois de plus. Oui, vraiment. Le brun était ravi d'avoir le jeune homme à ses côtés.

Mustang se joignit à la tâche. Il leur fallut bien une bonne heure pour enfin toucher le bois déjà pourrit d'un cercueil aux allures pauvres. Avec plusieurs manœuvres et tours de force, ils parvinrent à sortir la tombe de terre et l'amenèrent jusqu'au village, dans un établis que Roy avait monté peu après son arrivée. C'est là qu'était tout ses outils utilisés pour ses autopsies. Ils posèrent le cercueil sur une table basse. Roy se tourna vers l'orphelin. Le blond paraissait un peu nerveux.

-Souhaites-tu toujours rester? demanda Roy d'un ton doux.

Edward tourna la tête d'un geste brusque, presque inquiet. Roy se questionna. Avait-il si peur d'être mis à part? Pourquoi tenait-il à ce point de l'aider dans sa tâche? De le suivre partout? Il savait que le garçon veuille venger la mort de ses parents, que seule cette pensée occupait son esprit, ça il pouvait le comprendre. Mais l'adolescent semblait effrayé par autre chose. Qu'étais-ce donc?

Deux grands océans d'or le ramenèrent à la réalité. Ses yeux d'or tremblaient, mais pas de peur. Ses pupilles dorées frémissaient de détermination féroce, faisant briller ses prunelles de couleur si étrange et rare à la fois.

-Et vous laisser le rôle du brave héros? Et puis quoi encore! Vous ne pourrez pas vous débarrasser de moi aussi facilement! dit le jeune blond d'un ton railleur.

Mustang ne put retenir son sourire. Décidément, ce garçon le surprenait chaque jour. Et il avait l'impression qu'il n'avait pas finit de l'impressionner.

-Bien. Dans ce cas, nous pourrons commencer.

Le brun s'approcha du cercueil et empoigna son couvercle. Edward se joignit à lui avec des gestes incertains. Au signal, ils levèrent le cercueil. À l'intérieur sommeillait le corps d'une femme. Évidemment, la tête ne s'y trouvait pas, emportée par le Cavalier Fantôme. Elle portait des vêtements somptueux, probablement avait-elle été vêtue ainsi par le peuple avant son enterrement. Il pivota sa tête vers Edward. Il avait baissé le regard ailleurs, les poings serrés mais demeurait calme.

-Qu'avez-vous l'intention de faire? demanda-t-il, la voix légèrement tendue.

Roy eut un petit pincement au cœur. Bien que ce n'était que de la politesse, il fut légèrement déçu qu'Edward le vouvoie encore. Il n'en montra cependant rien.

-Connais-tu un peu l'anatomie humaine, Edward ? questionna Roy en évitant la question du blond.

-Un peu, esquissa-t-il.

-Je ne t'obligerai pas à m'accompagner lors de l'opération si tu ne le souhaites pas…

Edward leva un sourcil, semblant soudain réaliser ce que Mustang voulait faire.

-Qu'est-ce que vous allez lui faire!? répéta le jeune.

Mustang resta silencieux.

-J'ai à vérifier certaines choses. Tu n'es pas forcé d'être d'accord avec moi, je suis prêt contre tout ce que tu pourras me dire…

En effet, le fait de transformer la mère d'Edward en sujet d'expérience, qu'elle soit morte ou non, était loin de lui plaire. C'était un sacrilège après tout. Rien qu'une simple autopsie était bien souvent vue comme une méthode barbare, bien qu'elle est montré son efficacité. Mustang resta en silence, se préparant à la rancune du plus jeune. Il s'y était attendu. Néanmoins, le silence devint de plus en plus pesant au fur des minutes, tel que Roy commença à douter et fixa Edward. Lui en voulait-il à se point? Il fut encore une fois surpris par ce regard doré qui lui était si caractéristique.

-Si vous faites ça…Ça…Ça va aider à attraper le Cavalier sans tête? demanda le plus jeune d'un ton légèrement tremblant.

Roy sourit encore. La détermination de ce gamin n'avait aucune limite.

-Bien certainement, répondit-il.

-Dans ce cas, faites donc. Si je peux vous être utile en quoi que ce soit… poursuivit Edward en s'éloignant quelque peu mais confiant.

Roy sourit de nouveau et prit en main un couteau fin. Il allait en avoir le cœur net…

_¤¤¤_

Il comprenait maintenant. Quatre tombes pour cinq morts…Il saisissait le sens des paroles de Borice aujourd'hui. Il avait vu juste.

Trisha Elric était enceinte.

De quelque mois certes, mais enceinte tout de même. Le crime du Fantôme n'en était qu'accentué. Il avait tué une femme portant un enfant qui serait devenu le petit frère d'Edward si on lui avait laisser la chance de vivre. Quel crime effroyable. Sa haine envers le meurtrier devint plus oppressante.

Ed quant à lui semblait un peu perturbé par la nouvelle. Il avait suivit l'autopsie avec attention et courage. Il était maintenant assis sur la table, légèrement plus loin tandis que Mustang s'occupait de faire les derniers nettoyages.

Roy réfléchissait. Un détail le titillait malgré tout. Comment Borice avait-il été informé pour l'état de la jeune femme? Le lui avait-elle confié? Pourquoi avait-il été si réticent à lui mentionner ce détail?

L'affaire prenait une tournure de plus en plus étrange.

¤¤¤

**Sincèrement désolé du retard de ce chapitre là. J'étais dans les études jusqu'au cou alors… Rendez-vous au prochain chapitre:3**


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer : Les personnages de FullMetal ne m'appartiennent pas ainsi que le film « Sleepy Hollow » de Tim Burton.

Paring: Du RoyxEd, évidemment, vous commencez à me connaître.

Je sais ce que vous vous apprêtez à vous dire. « Mais d'ou tu sors avec cette fic!? » Vous avez raison. Ça doit bien faire des mois que je laissais cette histoire sans suite. C'est que, voyez-vous, j'ai pas le film de Sleepy Hollow chez nous, donc je le fais de mémoire. Et bah, évidemment, avec ma mémoire de poisson rouge, ça n'a pas fait long feu et j'ai tout oublié…

Mais je me reprend! (Il était temps…¬¬) J'espère que vous aimerez!

_-Chapitre 4- _

Roy ouvrit brusquement les yeux, courbaturé et en sueur au beau milieu de son lit douillet. Le poids qu'il portait au cœur lui rappela qu'il s'était réveillé si abruptement à cause d'un cauchemar dont il se ne rappelait même pas les détails. Par peur de s'endormir de nouveau, il préféra rouler sur le rebord de son lit, s'emmêlant dans les couvertures.

Il reprit vite pied et commença à s'habiller avec une attention particulière. Il préférait concentrer ses pensées sur ses boutons de manchettes plutôt que de repenser à son songe peu agréable. Cet endroit lui donnait un peu la nausée. Même si le soleil du matin s'infiltrait par les fenêtres, le teint mat et gris qui imprégnait l'air ne l'aidait pas à reprendre bonne mine.

Que ferait-il aujourd'hui ? Peut-être s'était-il encore passé quelque chose cette nuit. Avec un peu de chance, il aurait une piste de plus. Cette affaire n'avait rien pour être claire. De plus, son esprit était embrouillé à souhait. Roy n'avait jamais cru aux fantômes. Et voilà que, du jour au lendemain, il devait se lancer à la poursuite d'un spectre à tendance psychopathe.

Descendre les escaliers du domaine du maire lui parut interminable. Sa conscience lui dictait de casser la croûte, mais son estomac lui refusait un tel acte. Lorsqu'il fut à la cuisine, ce fut la comtesse, femme de Borice, qui le salua d'un ton morne. Si tôt le matin, c'était sans doute mauvais signe.

-Rien de nouveau ? tenta Roy avec une bonne humeur bien imitée.

La femme parut être insultée devant tant de désinvolture. Le brun sirota plutôt son café en silence jusqu'à ce que l'entrée bruyante de Borice le fasse sortir de cette cuisine ou l'ambiance était devenue aussi épaisse que de la mélasse.

-Monsieur Helmert ! Je voulais justement vous parler de…

-Pas tout de suite, l'interrompit Borice, visiblement préoccupé. Vos questions devront attendre à ce soir, j'ai à me présenter au Conseil…

Sur ces paroles, il partit aussi vite qu'il était venu, un toast à la bouche, laissant Roy la bouche ouverte et la main tendue. Qu'avait dont le peuple ce matin ?

¤¤¤

-Monsieur Mustang !

L'inspecteur grogna et se retourna vers son interlocuteur. Edward affichait un air qui se disputait fierté et rage, majestueusement monté sur son cheval bronze.

-Edward…Mon nom est Roy, soupira-t-il.

-Vous contiez encore me laisser à l'arrière ? se plaignit Ed en rattrapa le cheval de Mustang au trot. Et d'ailleurs, ou allez-vous ?

Roy était à l'orée de la forêt. Même illuminée par le soleil, les arbres gris gardaient un aspect effrayant, empiré par les ombres qui couraient entre les tapis de feuilles mortes et les souches d'arbre qui jonchait le sol. Il espérait se rendre au fin fond de cette forêt, là ou se trouvait l'arbre centenaire. D'après les dires de Borice, c'était là que tout avait commencé. S'il aurait eu plus de courage, il y aurait été la nuit, là ou il aurait eu plus de chance de croiser le fer avec le Sans-Tête. Malheureusement, il avait balayé cette idée à la seconde prêt ou elle avait apparue dans son esprit.

-Vous voulez vous rendre à l'Arbre Centenaire, c'est ça ? devina Edward.

Mustang grimaça et hocha de la tête. Était-il si facile de voir dans son jeu ? À sa grande surprise, le blond se mit à rire.

-Vous contiez vous y rendre sans même savoir ou c'est ? ricana-t-il avec un sourire carnassier.

-J'aurais bien finit par trouver, se défendit Roy pour reprendre son amour propre qui avait prit une dégringolade.

-C'est ça, ouais, répliqua Ed avec une moue boudeuse que Roy s'interdit de qualifier d'adorable. Vous dites ça seulement parce que vous trouvez trop dur de vous avouer que je vous suis essentiel…

-Continue de t'en persuader, dit-il en levant les yeux au ciel.

Il ne perdit pas de temps et pressa les talons contre le flanc de son destrier afin de ne pas avoir à continuer leur joute verbale. _Si je continue comme ça, ça va devenir délicat… _Tant qu'à y être, il n'allait tout de même pas se plaindre de la présence d'Edward. Il devait connaître la forêt comme le fond de sa poche. De plus, il était un excellant archer et chasseur, il avait de bien meilleurs réflexes que lui-même. Et même en oubliant tout ses points forts, la présence du jeune blond, bien qu'il courait au danger, le rassurait démesurément.

Edward prit la tête de l'excursion le menton haut levé. Il était apeurant de voir à quel point plus ils s'enfonçaient, plus les seuls animaux perceptibles étaient ces corbeaux maudits qui volaient en cercle tels des vautours scrutant leur prochain repas. Pour qu'ils aient élu domicile ici, il devait y avoir bien des cadavres. Rien pour le rassurer.

Le blond semblait également nerveux. Il avait beau soutenir son expression farouche, ses mains étaient étroitement serrées contre les rennes qu'il semblait prêt à remuer au moindre mouvement alarmant.

-Apeuré, mon petit Ed ?

Dans cette vaine tentative de se réconforter, il espérait aussi regagner son contrôle sur le blond. Pas question de se laisser marcher dessus par ce jeune effronté…

-Ça vous plairait bien, n'est-ce pas ? répondit-il en un sourire crispé. Plutôt que de vous alarmer à propos de mes nerfs tendus, vous devriez plutôt vous inquiéter de ce qu'il y a dans cette forêt.

-Tu y es venu souvent ?

-Pas dernièrement. La dernière fois que j'y suis venu, c'est lorsqu'on a trouvé la dépouille de Van Lorias, tout prêt d'ici…

Le cheval d'Ed se cabra légèrement à la suite d'un envol brusque de corbeau. D'à partir de ce moment, le blond tint le flanc de sa monture très près de celle de Roy, frôlant souvent sa jambe contre la sienne lors des passages accidentés. Le petit était nerveux et l'inspecteur le comprenait très bien.

Ils marchèrent en silence un petit moment. Arrivé à un certain endroit, les chevaux refusèrent d'aller plus loin. Ils n'eurent pas d'autre choix que de continuer à pied.

Cette partie-ci de la forêt n'était pas très accueillante. Pire encore qu'ailleurs, les arbres étaient si rapprochés que les rayons de lumière se peinaient à se faufiler entre les branches crochues des vieux saules. Le sol était recouvert de feuilles moisies par l'humidité et Ed eut un haut-le-cœur lorsqu'il aperçu une flaque de sang impressionnante sur le chemin.

C'est Roy qui aperçut l'Arbre Centenaire le premier. L'endroit puait à plein nez la charogne. Les corbeaux, qui avaient été présents lors de tout leur trajet, n'allaient pas jusqu'à s'aventurer dans les environs. Il n'avait jamais vu endroit plus inquiétant. C'en était presque insupportable. Son cœur battait la chamade et ses mains n'avaient jamais été aussi moites. La brise qui murmuraient entre les feuilles semblait mettre à jour ses plus grandes peur d'enfance qui venaient tout à coup refaire surface.

La pression qu'il ressentit sur son bras droit faillit bien le faire sursauter. Ce n'était qu'Edward qui s'était rapproché contre lui. Sa respiration était saccadée et il jetait des coups d'œil dans tant de directions que Mustang en eut un peu le tournis. En un geste qu'il espéra réconfortant, il entoura le blond de son bras et resserra l'étreinte. Ce mouvement le rassura par la même occasion. Il osait à peine imaginer la peur qui lui aurait creusé les entrailles s'il y serait venu seul…

-Vous croyez qu'il est là? chuchota Ed.

Mustang ne préférait pas répondre à la question. Réfuter négativement n'aurait pas été très crédible, mais admettre la présence du spectre aux alentours ne ferait qu'augmenter son rythme cardiaque.

-Tu n'aurais pas une hache sur toi? demanda Roy d'un ton qu'il voulut léger.

Sans un mot, Edward fouilla dans les rebords de sa ceinture et sortit une petite hachette de chasse, parfaite pour dépecer un animal.

-Ça devrait suffire, grogna Roy.

-Suffire à quoi? répondit nerveusement Edward tout en observant avec crainte Mustang s'approcher de l'Arbre.

Cette petite hache était surtout un prétexte pour ne pas qu'Edward voit ses mains tremblantes. Entre les racines de l'arbre, un trou béant, qu'on aurait facilement pu confondre avec un nid de blaireau, laissait échapper un fumet nauséabond. _Quelque chose _semblait souvent s'y faufiler. Les herbes aux alentours étaient couchées sur le sol, soit par l'odeur suffocante ou par les passages réguliers de sabots rageurs.

Mustang fit un pas, frôlant presque du bout de sa chaussure l'une des racines les plus imposantes de l'Arbre Centenaire. Sur son imposant tronc, une sève visqueuse et obscure coulait contre l'écorce rêche de l'Ébène. Aucune feuille ne dansait au vent. Cet arbre là était tout simplement mort, peut-être pourri par les âmes trop nombreuses qui s'étaient toutes rencontrées ici, prêt du corps du Chevalier Sans-Tête.

Roy avait l'impression que tout commençait ici. C'est ici que le meurtrier avait trouvé la mort. On voyait très bien son épée, plantée à la verticale dans le sol boueux de la forêt, siégeant aux côtés de l'arbre, tel un protecteur maudit. L'inspecteur grimaça. Il n'aimait pas du tout cet endroit.

À l'aide de la hachette, il amassa une petite quantité de sève sur son extrémité. Il aurait du s'attendre à voir des choses peu usuelles, mais il ne s'était pas du tout attendu à ce que ce soit du sang. Un arbre saignant. Il avait déjà lu des livres racontant ces genres de miracles dans les profondes bibliothèques de Londres. S'il avait su que c'était scientifiquement possible…

-Ed?

Il entendit les pas d'Edward s'approcher avec appréhension. Sa silhouette vint à sa hauteur pour contempler l'arbre. Sa respiration se faisait discrète, mais rapide.

-Regarde cette sève, lui dit-il. Je me rappelle que tu m'as dit être scientifique, sourit-il par la suite. Une explication?

-C'est vous l'inspecteur, pas moi, grogna t-il.

Néanmoins, il saisit la hache et observa de plus près. Il l'effleura du bout de son index. C'était bel et bien du sang. Du sang tiède.

-Je ne comprend pas, dit-il. Aucun arbre de la forêt n'est comme tel. Il est clair que…

Il s'était interrompu. Les corbeaux lointains s'étaient montré plus bruyants un vague instant.

-Il est clair que c'est ici que tout commence, continua Roy en un murmure.

Délicatement, il saisit la hache des mains d'Edward et s'approcha de l'arbre. Il n'avait aucune idée de la bonne façon de faire. Tout commençait ici, mais quelle était la piste suivante? Il ne donnait à rien de savoir que cet arbre là était fait de sang, hormis se donner la chair de poule…

Négligemment, Roy abattit sa hache contre le pied de l'arbre. Le résultat fut dégoûtant. Tel que sur la peau humaine, la plaie se couvrait de sang tiède et coulait avec abondance le long du tronc. C'était du jamais vu. Comment un tel phénomène pouvait-il être?

¤¤¤

_Vous allez devoir vous contenter de ça. Pas de craintes, cette fic est de nouveau dans la course! Avec toute les autres…Ourf…Bref! Bonne Journée!_


End file.
